


<kisses!>

by madocallie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madocallie/pseuds/madocallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses can always help when you're feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	<kisses!>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cancerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerously/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm very delighted to be able to do this piece for you, cancerously! ^u^
> 
> I wish I hadn't procrastinated as much this holiday, so that I could do a cool fanadventure for you, but unfortunately it didn't happen;; ;=; Sorry about that;;
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you like what I did for you this Ladystuck! ;u;//


End file.
